The most fundamental objective of this research project is gaining an increased understanding of human cataract formation. Model systems employing animal lenses are used to study individual biochemical steps in the metabolism of glucose. Similar experiments are then done with human normal and cataractous lenses and differences found are evaluated as to their significance in the cataractogenic process. The proposed work includes studies on the regulation of anaerobic glycolysis, regulation of pentose phosphate shunt, protein profile changes in energy-deprived lens and development of stereo-photographic cataract classification system.